


For One White Singing Hour of Peace

by imaginary_golux



Series: Life Has Loveliness to Sell [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Count many a year of strife well lost.Steve comes up from the underworld. Diana is waiting.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	For One White Singing Hour of Peace

It really doesn’t matter where Diana is on the spring equinox; Steve can always find her. So they’ve made a bit of a game of it: she’ll find some particularly picturesque part of the world, and set up a picnic, and wait for him.

Today she’s on a tiny island off the coast of Greece, so small that once she’s spread out the picnic blanket there’s barely enough ground left for Steve to step out of. She’s got some very good wine and an assortment of the tastiest finger foods she’s found this winter, and she’s lounging on her back watching the clouds scud across the sky when the earth finally begins to shake beneath her. She sits up in time to see the tiny patch of grass split open and Steve rise out of it, shaking the dust of the Underworld from his boots.

“Diana,” he says joyfully, and goes down on one knee to kiss her, sweet and slow. They saw each other just last week, actually - Diana went down to spend a few hours sparring with her aunt and exploring the Underworld - but the spring equinox is always special, always precious to them both.

“How have you been?” he asks, settling onto the blanket and opening the basket eagerly, then making a soft sound of delight at the discovery of a loaf of rosemary focaccia and some soft cheese and grape tomatoes to accompany it.

“Very well, and yourself?” Diana asks. Steve smiles and stretches out to put his head in her lap, and Diana strokes his hair softly, smiling down at him.

“Well enough; it’s been a relatively easy week, and we got _three_ people for Elysium.”

Diana beams. Three in a week for the Elysian Fields is _remarkable_. “And now you are here,” she says softly.

“And now I’m here, which makes this quite the best week I’ve had this year,” Steve agrees merrily. “It’s good to see sunshine, but it’s better to see you.”

Diana laughs. “You are so sweet,” she says fondly. “My darling springtime god.”

“My lady of the lightning,” Steve replies, all his endless adoration audible in his voice.

*

Their picnic ends the way they all end, which is the reason Diana chooses very secluded places for these reunions: both of them naked in the sunshine, laughing, reveling in the warmth of skin on skin, lips sticky with fruit and wine and kisses. Around and beneath them, the grass has grown lush and thick, scattered with flowers as red as pomegranate seeds. This island will have very fertile soil for quite a long time to come, Diana knows.

She picks one of the flowers to tuck into her hair before they leave, and smiles at the delight on her beloved’s face.

The spring spreads out below them as they fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 26 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
